


Illumination

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I dont know how to tag, Syringe Mention, jse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the power goes out in the middle of the night, Marvin and Jackie are left confused and go to find the source.





	Illumination

“Anti! Did you shut the power off?” Marvin shouted from the living room, annoyed that the movie he was watching with Jackie got cut out at his favorite part. 

It wasn’t unusual for the power to flicker every once in a while, especially with Anti roaming around. Though, usually it never shut off entirely like it just had. It had always just flickered for a minute then went back to normal.

“I didn’t do anything, must’ve been the storm outside.” The glitch’s low angsty snarl called back from the other end of the house. 

Marvin sighed and adjusted his mask. He had to make sure everyone was alright, especially if Anti wasn’t the one causing the outage. The palms of his hands grew warm, and soon enough a small glow illuminated from his fingertips. Knowing he couldn’t keep the light up for long without draining his energy, he hoisted a relatively unprepared Jackie onto his feet and pulled both of them down the bedroom corridor. 

“Jeez, Marv. It’s probably the storm. Nothing to get too worried about dude. No need to-“ Marvin tugged Jackie’s arm with more force, “Ow! Okay okay, I’m coming. No need to get your thong in a twist.” 

Marvin rolled his eyes, finally letting go of the taller hero when he was steadily trailing behind. 

The hallway wasn’t long, but it surely did in the dim lighting. Each doorway he brushed his free hand against was pitch black on the other side, and the knobs were cold and left untouched by anyone other than the magician and his tag-along. 

“D’ya think Jamie did somethin? Maybe Chase?” Marvin sternly said, worry clear in his voice. 

“Bro, chill out. Anti, as I hate to admit it, is probably right. Plus, Jamie and Chase are out, remember? They wouldn-”

Marvin cut him off with a sigh running his hands through his hair. A headache was starting to develop; he couldn’t keep up the light much longer. It was dangerous even letting it go on this long without proper precedents. He leaned on the wall a bit, staring at the padded carpet in hopet hat the ache would subside long enough for him to get answers. 

He jumped when Jackie’s arm shot out in front of him, startling him out of his small daze and the light that traveled from his fingers to his palms flickered out entirely, leaving them in darkness.

Almost darkness. 

He raised his head, clenching his warmth-filled hand around Jackie’s forearm. A soft blue-green glow danced ahead, illuminating the hall in its sparkling rays of light. The dullness of it soothed his headache a bit. He let out a small questioning “mm?” turned to look at Jackie. 

“It’s coming from farther down the hall. One of the bedrooms I think. I’ll check it out, you sta-“ 

The sound of muffled humming cut him off. It wasn’t very clear, but he could still hear a few would-be phrases scattered in. It wasn’t a tune he recognized, or a language he understood.

“Stay here, Marv. I’m going to check it out.” He whispered, nodding toward the slightly disoriented magician with a worried smile. 

“I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not.” Marvin spoke through clenched teeth, “This isn’t something I recognize.” 

“Hence why you should stay behind while I check out the source. I’m the hero, remember?”

“And I’m not a damsel in distress, Jackie. I can take care of it myself!” 

The humming ceased when Marvin raised his voice, the silence of the walkway hanging uncomfortably heavy and low over their heads. The two stood stagnantly, waiting for anything to pop out at them from the dim light. 

Nothing did, and the humming continued, only softer this time. The two untensed, and pressed on in almost complete silence. The bedroom doors were clearly in sight, each labeled with names on signs Chase’s kids made when they were over for a weekend.

The light came from Henrik’s room. 

The door shut, everything surrounding it left undisturbed. Both the humming and the light seeped through the door frame, an alarming melody creating an uneven combination of tranquility and an anxiety-filled chill that creeped up the team’s spines. 

“Who’s gonna open it?” Jackie whispered, his hands shaking. 

“I-I thought you were the hero here?” 

“Ugh, fine. Both of us. On three?” 

“Jackie we aren’t five, just open the do-” 

“Three.” 

Marvin sighed, his shakey palm gripping the cold doorknob and gave it a soft twist without a sound. The humming ceased.

“Oh, hey Marv- Ow! Okay could you not break my bones for a second?” Chase sat atop Henrik’s desk, his arm being bandaged by the doctor. This wasn’t abnormal; Chase was fairly reckless at times. 

It wasn’t Chase that stopped Marvin in his tracks, it was the ceiling. Liquid-filled syringes hung low like a chandelier, the blue-green substance glowing similarly to the light he saw outside. It was as if twenty lava lamps swung around the magician’s head in a waltz of color. 

“Did...did you make these, Hen?”

“Yeah he did! He hangs ‘em up at night while all of ye are sleeping.” Chase interjected, happily swinging his legs over the side of the desk while Henrik finished up tying the bandages. 

“What’s in those things?” Jackie murmured, lowering his hood down and untensing. 

Henrik stayed silent while the others looked on at his ceiling decorations. It wasn’t a secret, really. They could’ve taken one themselves if they wanted. 

It was the gleeful look on their faces that made keeping it a secret worth it.


End file.
